1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft golf club head, and more particularly, to a soft golf club head that forms a striking surface with a plurality of strings fixed to a body of the head and a tension adjusting screw provided at one end of the strings to enable adjusting of string tension, so that shock transferred to a golfer is reduced, flight distance of the golf ball can be adjusted, and a broader demography can enjoy golfing with less restrictions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport in which a stationary ball is struck with a club to direct it toward a predetermined hole on the golf course. The number of strokes required to sink the ball determines the ranking of players. An official golf course covers a wide area of 660,000-1,000,000 m2, including fields, hills, and woodland. There are both seaside and inland golf courses.
Golf is played with a golf club and a golf ball. The golf club includes a head with a surface for striking the golf ball, and a shaft with a grip provided at the upper portion for grasping the golf club. Golf clubs can be divided into three categories—woods, irons, and putters—depending on the shape of the head and its material. The type of head determines the application of each club.
A wood provides the longest flight distance of the golf clubs, and is suitable for use in cases were other clubs cannot reach a long-distance hole. An iron is used when the hole is a moderate distance away, and the use of a putter is suitable when the hole is a short distance away.
Also, a wedge (which is a type of iron) is a golf club used in situations requiring high loft of the golf ball.
However, the above-described golf clubs are designed to be used primarily by adults, and can be difficult for elderly golfers, physically disabled golfers, and those with other special needs.
That is, in the case of elderly golfers, because vibration from when the golf ball is struck is transmitted to the grasping hands through the handle, wrist discomfort is likely to ensue.
Also, due to the expansive size of a golf course, it may be difficult for elderly or physically disabled golfers to traverse the entire course for a full round of golf.
To overcome these obstacles, Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-90028 entitled “Soft Golf Course and Tools”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a golf course with the same overall size as a standard course, but which divides the overall size into smaller courses that are playable by elderly or physically disabled golfers. Furthermore, in order to reduce the flight distance of golf balls, in Korean Patent Publication No. 664354 entitled “Soft Golf Club”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, a soft golf club is used to allow elderly or physically disabled golfers to enjoy the sport.
However, because the soft golf clubs proposed in the related art fail to take loft and lie angles into account (as shown in the diagrams), they can only offer golfers the satisfaction of simply hitting a ball, and do not allow golfers the ability to experience the finer points of the stroke during a game.
Therefore, when the above-described golf clubs are used in a game, they can only provide a limited feeling of playing golf in being able to select a suitable club according to its flight distance and reducing one's number of strokes. Therefore, the game of golf can become boring and uninvolved, which can lead to a reduction in the exercising benefits that accompany playing golf.